


With You From Dusk Till Dawn

by HopeXStarWars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Naboo Safe House, POST TROS HEA, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeXStarWars/pseuds/HopeXStarWars
Summary: This is a very belated Christmas gift for @Twisted_Mirror and also a birthday pressie. I hope you enjoy 🥰🥰Rey and Ben both survive and escape Exegol, heading for a secure safe house far from prying eyes ..... 😏😏
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	With You From Dusk Till Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mirror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/gifts).



Sith Citadel, Exegol 

Rey and Ben Solo emerge from the collapsing rubble of the Sith Citadel and into a blazing minefield of fireballs and crashed Resistance ships, TIE fighters and as they look up two Final Order Destroyers are nosediving to the planet surface. Rey looks up at Ben who’s arm in slung around her shoulder for support, through their bond and force healing Rey had been able to fix his fractured leg and mend the broken ribs. Rey is shocked that he even been able to climb out of that pit, and even more shocked that he’d brought her back from that cold empty space she’d gone to. Despite the miracle of her revival and their survival they are both still exhausted and weakened from the battle against Sidious .

"Come on we need to move”, Ben nods in agreement and together they traverse this new graveyard of ships to where Skywalker’s ancient X-Wing is parked. Ben chuckles weakly “I have no idea how this rust bucket made it here”. Rey grins at him “Well clearly it had a great pilot”. 

The ramp lowers and Rey helps Ben up into the cockpit, which given his height and broadness is a bit of a challenge. Once Ben is as settled as possible in the chair he reaches down for Rey’s hand and helps her up into the cockpit too. Ben has to grit his teeth for two reasons as she’s settles into his lap, his ribs still ache as she sits back and starts to power up the ship. He also tenses because this is the closest he’s ever had a woman near his crotch, and it is reacting in a very natural but unhelpful manner in this very moment, how very Solo of him Ben thinks with a chuckle. Rey thankfully has not seemed to notice as she is focused in the task at hand. 

But just before Rey takes the ship up towards the atmosphere and towards who knows where, he has to be sure of something. And Ben rests his hand on the controls over Rey’s hands to stop her. Rey turns as much as possible to face him in these cramped quarters. “What’s wrong Ben ? I’m sorry let me give you some more space.” She goes to try and shift her body away from his, but he stops her by snaking his arm around her waist and gently pulling her back. Ben smiles down at her and shakes his head softly “No sweetheart-” 

His breath catches at the use of the word of endearment his dad always used with his mother, or ‘Your Worshipfulness’ when they were once again bickering. It’s been a long long time since he’d heard that simple yet important word. And Ben Solo certainly never thought he use it in his life, but now, here with Rey it’s just right. He lean forward and rests his forehead against hers, both damp with dried and fresh sweat, grime and clotted blood. Ben took a deep breathe in “No Sweetheart, don’t worry you’re fine just there. But we need to talk about what to do now”. 

Rey tilts her head slightly in confusion but nods towards him to continue, she can sense his apprehension through the bond. “Do you want me to drop you off at the Resistance base ?, if so I’ll need the co-ordinates for the navi-computer. Or is there a safe port I could dock in and someone will come at get you. I could get medical attention there to after we say our goodbyes”. She feels his heartbreak at saying these words, and the feelings and thoughts flowing off of him make her own heart crack, ‘dangerous, monster, unloveable, price-on-my-head, not safe, hunted, better off with her friends ’. 

Rey can’t stop the old panic of being alone, once again abandoned by the one closest to her, from seizing control of her. She feels tears streaming from her face as she looks up at Ben, who also has tears in his eyes. She can’t even find the words to explain how wrong he is, Rey reaches up and once again places a hand on his bruised cheek and leans forward, gently placing a kiss on his busted lips. “No Ben that’s not what’s going to happen today, not now, not ever. We’re in this together - please listen to me and know that I’m not lying when I say this. I’m never going to leave your side, you are not a monster, you are not dangerous - not to me”. She notices his shoulders rise slightly as he takes in her words. His eyes are clouded with confusion and bewilderment, Ben opens his mouth to speak, it Rey raises her hand to stop him. 

“Let me finish” Ben grins and nods for her to continue, “I understand where you are coming from, and will I miss my friends - yes of course I will miss them. They’ve become my family this past year. But I still felt alone within that machine - I was seen by many as this prized jewel in their arsenal. ‘The Last Jedi’ who will win the war and destroy the darkness”. Rey winces at the memory of campaign rallies and propaganda videos of her leading troops into battle.  
“ Your mother, Finn, Rose, Kaydel and even Poe helped me to settle into living with so many people after Jakku, they showed me kindness and I was happy there truly. But something was always missing”. She takes Ben’s hand from her abdomen and rests it over her heart, Ben feels his own heart-rate spike at the contact. “Something was missing here Ben, and in there when the bond clicked into place. The emptiness vanished because you are my home Ben and I’ll go anywhere and everywhere with you. I couldn’t bear it to be parted from you again”. 

Rey looks up into his eyes and the look in them shocked her to her bones, it’s primal in a way like an animal ready to jump. She saw this same look in his in the turbolift onboard the Supremacy. He takes her face in his hands and kisses her harder then before. “Are you sure Rey, we’ll be on the run for Force knows how long. The Resistance leadership will want my head for everything - Rey I’ve made terrible mistakes and done unforgivable things. But I am so thankful you’ve never given up on me when all others did, and I will spend the rest of my life making up for my mistakes and trying to make you happy and safe. I just don’t want you to regret anything in the future”. 

Rey shakes her head and grins at him “Trust me Ben, I’ll never regret being by your side”. He nods happily and leans back into the seat. “Ok sweetheart let’s get out of here then”. Rey grins and reaches over and using the smallest amount of her powers cripples the tracking beacon and they take off. Rey opts to fly out in the opposite direction from the small victorious fleet that is heading back toward Ajin Klos. Once the scanners detect no more craft in the air, the X-Wing circles back and before they make the jump to hyperspace Ben locks in a set of specific co-ordinates and he kisses her head as she sirs back against him and the ship makes the jump. 

One long hyperspace trip later * 

Ben jolts awake as an alarm goes off on the ship’s console, he immediately looks down to check on Rey, she’s still sound asleep curled up against his chest, his stained and ripped sweater gripped tightly. Ben gentle touches her mind through the bond and she is completely exhausted. “Well coming back from the dead will do that to you” Ben thinks to himself and shudders at the fresh memory of holding her cold form in his arms only hours ago. He reaches over her and switches off the alarm and the ship exits hyperspace over an idyllic and serene blue planet. It’s been so long since he’d last been here - with his mother on a diplomatic mission as a small child. 

He’d been in awe of the lush green landscape, crystal clear waterfalls and lakes and the opulent cityscape of Theed. It was only when he and Leia were alone in their private chambers that she revealed their family history. That her biological mother had been both Queen of Naboo and Princess of the city. He remembers stating to his mother who had a sad smile on her face “So that makes you double the Princess Mama ??”. Leia had smiled and chuckled “It most certainly does sweetie and you double the Prince”. Ben smiles at this happy memory and locates the necessary landing dock they need and transfers the codes. Once they’re approved he begins the landing cycle. 

Rey is still out cold and softly snoring which warms Ben’s heart and he is hesitant to wake her. But knowing it’s only a matter on minutes until they arrive planetside he leans down and kisses her head gently and shakes her softly. “Sweetheart, wake up we’re arriving”. Rey’s eyes flutter and open slowly and her mouth widens with a small yawn which she covers with her grime and blood covered hand. When she focuses on Ben her eyes wide and a smile spreads across her face, “Good Morning” she says softly as she shakes herself out and tries to pat her hair down. 

Rey’s gaze moves towards the view outside the cockpit, as the ship descends the greenery, lakes and cityscape of his memories comes clearer into view. “Where are we Ben, it’s beautiful ??”. Ben wraps his arm round her waist once more and says “This is Naboo and welcome to the capital city of Theed”. 

Ben brings the ship in and lands it in a secluded hanger on the outskirts of the city, just as the sun begins to set. Through mutual effort the pair exit the ship, the dock master appears like a viper to collect the fees for storage and repairs. Rey realises that neither of them have any credits and despite feeling a touch of guilt at the act she mind tricks him into accepting the battered and rusting old ship as a “ship of great historical value and significance”. As the slightly bewildered man head off to inspect his new prize Rey spots Ben emerging from the dock offices holding two robes. They smell of oil and grease, not that Rey is complaining, they can’t very well walk through this city in the state they are without drawing unwanted attention.

Once the robes are donned and their lightsabers concealed, Ben holds out his hand which Rey takes and the pair depart the hanger and blend into the city crowd. They appear to be heading towards a large boulevard in the heart of the city before the grand Palace, there are drums, trumpets and shouts of celebration and joy. Overhead come the sounds of ships, as one Rey and Ben gaze skyward and a formation of N-1 star-fighters shoot pass dispersing long streams of coloured smoke into the air as they go. 

“A victory parade” Rey realises as Ben guides her through the crowd and they veer off down a narrower side street, “Yes, Naboo was one of the first planets to engage in open rebellion against the Order. Their Queen set a very direct transmission, she stated that the Naboo never wanted to fall into the shameful shadow of their most corrupt son ever again and they would rather die fighting then live under Sidious’ iron fist once again”. Rey freezes mid-step and a panicked expression crosses her face “Darth Sidious was from Naboo ?” she whispers to Ben as he pulls her closer against him as her heart breaks once more as the fresh and horrifying truth of her origins once again comes to the forefront of her mind. 

Ben knows exactly how she’s feeling, he’d felt that way when the truth of his mother and Luke’s biological father was Darth Vader. All his fellow students had turned against him and instead of being quietly uncomfortable and jealous of their Grand Master’s nephew, they were openly revolted and angered by this revelation. 

He’d struggled with the lies he’d been told by those closest to him, and what others thought this familial connection meant about him and his powers. He’d felt so alone and angry- until Snoke - well Sidous began to whisper in his ear that this truth was his ultimate power and his birthright. Ben swears there and then in that narrow Theed alley to never allow Rey to get into such a dark space, because of a connection she has no control over or desire for. 

He nods to her question, “Yes he was born and raised here in Theed, but he is nothing to you Rey. A dark shadow from the past ghost that your father rejected and shunned. His actions and dark designs have no bearing on you and your future, you are your own person full of joy, warmth, positivity and both the light and darkness. You are Rey of Jakku and you control your own future and destiny. He reaches down and wipes the tears from her face, and kisses her forehead. 

“Thank you Ben” she says quietly and she steps out of his arms and takes his hand once more, “Come on we need to keep moving, where are we heading anyway ?” Rey voice is curious and filled with excitement and the faintest hint of hesitation, Ben turns to face her with a sheepish grin on his face “My mother still has relatives who live in the city - I hope. Before I went to the temple for training she gave me the location and codes for a safe house known only to the Naberrie family”. Ben senses her confusion through the bond and explains “Naberrie was my grandmother’s family name, Amidala was her official royal name which she kept as Senator”. 

Rey nods and Ben turns the pair into the entrance of an apartment complex and together the climb the stairs to the penthouse, on the sixth floor. Which after the events of the past few days takes them longer then usual. Rey feels her knees buckling when they finally reach the door, and Ben is trying not to gasp for breath. He places his palm on the scanner and then a keypad pops out from the wall “please enter keycode”. 

Ben immediately types Naboo-Endor-Ben-Three-Four-Two and after 3 beeps as the code is cleared the doors open and together Rey and Ben walk into the apartment. 

The room in is complete darkness until Ben once again touches his palm to another scanner by the entranceway, and immediately the shutters open to let in the soft pink and orange light of the sunset. Ben gentle places Rey’s pal on the console and a brief second later it flashes green, “There you now have full access to the house, all controls and security features” He grins down at her and after a brief second raises her hand and presses his lips to it. Rey blushes ever so slightly and feels a deep warmth pooling in the bottom of her stomach as Ben gazes down at her and grins “Come on let’s get this place sorted and then we can clean ourselves up”. 

Together they move around the receiving room and pull large dust sheets off the furniture, two sofas and a refreshments table are unveiled, then a mounted Holo-Screen, Rey has never properly seen ome of these. Together they move through the apartment unveiling one new room after another, the kitchenette is next, Ben opens the pantry to find a plentiful stock of dried meats, canned goods and emergency rations. Rey’s stomach growls at the sight and they decide the quickly freshen up before finally eating. 

Rey reaches for Ben’s hand once more as they walk down the narrow but brightly lit corridor towards the largest room in the apartment - the bedroom. The doors slide opens as they approach and Rey takes in the space, large bay windows leading onto a small balcony with a table and two chairs, an doorway which appears to lead to a walk-in-wardrobe. The pair remove their robes and throw them over a small armchair in the corner, and as one remove their lightsabers and set the pair on the dresser-top. Rey feels Ben tense ever so slightly beside her as she turns back to look at the room and her gaze lands on the large bed, the only bed in the apartment. He grins sheepishly down at her when she looks up to meet his eye.

“Something the matter Solo ?” Ben notes the teasing in her voice as she leans against him, and he finds himself blushing. “It’s just .... I’ve never shared a bed with anyone ever. I mean I used to climb in with mom and dad if I had a nightmare when I was very little but never .... not like this”. He turns slightly to look her in the eyes “And I know this is very quick, us sharing a bed, and I don’t want you to feel pressured into being so close to me before you’re ready. Rey I’m more than happy to sleep on the sofa”. Rey senses his apprehension and nervousness through the bond, his father’s son he most certainly is, impulsive and stubborn to a fault. But Ben Solo does not have the cockiness of Han that Leia had told her about during their training. Her master had said it was equally something that had attracted the General to her husband and never stopped infuriating her. 

Rey smiles and shakes her head, she guides him towards the bed, and putting her hands on his shoulders sitting Ben down. “That’s very gentlemanly of you Solo, but I don’t want to be separated from you again. We wasted so much time fighting when we could have stood together. And I know that was through fear and misunderstanding but we’re here now Ben and I’m not letting you out of my sights again”. She leans forward and kisses him deeply and with even more passion then that first kiss when he’d brought her back from that cold and dark place she’d ended up in after facing Sidious. 

Her hands move instinctively and sink into his dark waves, matted with blood and dirt. Ben at the same moment wraps his arms round her waist and pulls her as close as possible, she climbs into his lap as if on autopilot and rests her legs on either side of his hips. When Rey accidentally nips his bottom lip a low groan leaves the former Supreme Leader’s mouth which sets her blood on fire. The bond is a live wire between their minds, bodies and souls, every caress of hair or skin adds to the fire between them. 

Rey pulls back for breath and grabs the hem on Ben’s tattered shirt and looking into Ben’s eyes she pulls it up and over his head. Once the shirt has been thrown across the room into the darkness she focuses back on those warm brown pools, and what Rey in them can only be described as pure desire and hunger .... for her. 

Rey feels the fire in her stomach creeping lower to her core and realises that if they don’t stop now, they’ll be rolling around in this lovely bed stinking of sweat and death and she also wants to take this slow - now they’ve found each other there’s no need to rush things ..... But that being said the moment Ben’s lips meet the junction between her ear and neck, and she can feel his breath on her skin. Is the moment where all common sense flys out the window and she grips his shoulders gasping when he playfully nips her neck just enough to leave a mark.

A low chuckle escape Ben as he gazes up at the woman in his arms, the person who has infuriated, fascinated and haunted him any second since their meeting on Takodona. She truly is a feral goddess and he will be thanking the force for every moment he has by her side for the rest of his days. He reaches up and gently pulls the ties from he disheveled buns and lets Rey’s hair down, and with feather soft touches rakes the tangles and matts out of her brunette waves. Rey moans softly at the gentleness and care he is taking to do this simple but incredibly intimate task.  
And Ben is nanoseconds away from from rolling them over and pealing her clothes off punishingly slow. 

But his mother did raise a gentleman, and he wants to do this right with Rey, no matter how much the electricity coursing between them tempts him to do otherwise. He places his hand on top of Rey’s which at that very moment had been trailing down his abdomen towards the waist of his trousers. “Now now Scavenger, not start anything you can’t finish” he chuckles as he rests his forehead on her shoulder. “We need to get freshen up before we even think of climbing into this bed, or Pooja will never let us hear the end of it”. He places a quick kiss on Rey’s shoulder before standing and walking them towards the fresher his arms gripping Rey’s legs round his waist. 

‘Pooja ??” Rey tilts her head in confusion, “My mother’s surviving cousin here in Theed, she’s the one who’s maintain this safe house since Leia found the Naberries in their ancestral mountain village and revealed her true parentage to them”. He gentle sets Rey down on the countertop and moves to get the sonic started up, Rey takes this as a queue to strip and grinning to herself quickly and quietly removes her boots, belt, arm wraps, trousers and vest. When Ben steps back out of the freshen he begins to explain more “The family have historically been farmers and scholars in their village, that was under my grandmother entered polit-” 

The sight of Rey standing there in only her undergarments leaves him absolutely speechless as all the blood in his body rushes away from his brain. “Scavenger you are insistent on killing me tonight aren’t you ?”. Rey tilts her head with a devilish smile gracing her beautiful face, “Now whatever give you that idea Ben”, and with that Rey peals her breast band off and drops her shorts to the floor too. It is in this moment that Ben Solo feels as if he’s actually joined the Force, she saunters past him with the smuggest expression on her face and just before entering the steaming sonic turns her head to face him. 

“Care to join me Ben”, and nodding like an excited baby Loth Cat Ben strips off his boots and trousers chucking them to join her pile on the tiled floor. And he disappears after her into the steam ....

After what seems like blissful eternity, Rey of Jakku and Ben Solo emerge from the sonic shower, all traces of Exegol scrubs from their skin and hair. It is true that those events will stay with them in their hearts and minds for the rest of their lives, but they have each other to help support and care for the other. Ben has insisted on wash Rey’s hair and gently scrubbed the blood snd dirt from her body to, and Rey reciprocated the intimate and kind gesture. This had required Ben stooping down for the hair scrubbing which made the pair laugh hysterically. The ‘Supreme Leader’ of the galaxy having to crouch so his ‘Scavenger’ can help him get clean. 

Once they’re sure they are 100% clean Ben holds his hand outside the fresher door and two fluffy white towels shoot into his grasp he passes one to Rey and proceeds to wrap the other around his waist. He holds out a hand to her which Rey eagerly takes and together they walk out of the fresher. Almost immediately Ben picks her up, this time with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her waist - just like on Takodona, only this time he’s not perused her through the forest with his terrifying mask and crossguard saber, a victor with his prisoner or ‘guest’ as he’d tried to assure her once aboard Starkiller. 

He’s carrying her as a man who almost lost the most precious thing in his universe. Rey senses his and leans Jon to kiss him, she traces her hand down his cheek, then his neck and rests it over his heart. “I’m not going anywhere Ben, I promise you that - you can’t get rid of me that easily Solo”. He smiles at the reassurance and his heart swells with love and happiness. 

He sets her down on the bed and whisper to her, “I’ll be right back sweetheart” and heads towards the wardrobe, Rey takes this brief moment along to comb the tangles from her hair and think about everything that has happened over the past few days .... 

Sidious’ return,  
The discovery of what happened to her parents,  
Leia’s death,  
Her almost killing Ben, healing him,  
Confronting the Emperor on Exegol,  
Ben coming to her side, standing with him,  
Her death,  
Ben bringing her back,  
Her deciding to flee with him,  
Leaving the Resistance behind. 

So many things have happened and it’s making her head hurt and her heart ache, but as she turns around at the sound of soft footsteps on lush carpet and Ben’s soft smiling face comes into view Rey can bring herself to want to change anything. Everything that’s happened, all of it had lead her to be here with Ben, her dyad in the Force, as it always should have been. He is holding a small bundle of clothes for her, he has already donned a lose pair of linen sleep trousers. He blushes a little as he passes the soft green fabric into her waiting palms, Rey unfolds the parcel to reveal a delicate shimmersilk nightgown which only hits her mid thigh when Rey holds it up against her towel clad body. 

The straps and chest area of the garment are made of transparent lace with intricate patterns and beading, she looks up at Ben and smirks raising an eyebrow. “I’m guessing this isn’t something your mother left here right Ben ?” His face drains of colour a little at the mention of his mother - his heart aches at the mention and memory of her and he cringes still like a teenager at the idea of her wearing something similar around Han. 

He shakes his head and somewhat guiltily scratches his still damp hair, “A few months ago I may have contacted Pooja and sent her the credits to update the clothing here to more current fashions for people our age. My parents items are still here in storage, but something in my gut told me to get this place ready for us”. Rey nods and gets up off the bed, she pulls the small fold of the towel holding it in place and it pools to the floor. She raises the nightgown over her head and it slips like water down her lithe form until the garment settles in place. 

Ben Solo feels for the hundredth time since entering the apartment as if he’s dreaming or his heart has stopped because of the sight of the amazing, powerful woman before him who is now stalking towards him and jumps into his arms. Rey once more locking her strong legs around his waist “So you knew we’d end up here eventually then Solo” Ben goes a little red but nods to her and he sits them down on the bed once more. “I certainly hoped so Rey, with all my soul I hoped we would find our way here together at some point. I dreamed of it some many times”. He confesses as his fingers run through her hair and he places another kiss on her forehead. 

“Can I see your dreams ?” she asks quietly as her fingers brush across his bare chest, Ben nods happily and opens his mind completely to her. Rey closes her eyes and concentrates as his arms wrap around her and they lie back onto the soft bed, Rey sees them arrive to Naboo on Snoke’s shuttle the one she’d used to escape after the ‘Holdo Manuever’ over Crait, things had gone very similarly to tonight - except for a flurry of adrenaline and lust induced love making that occurred on the living room floor, and then continued into the fresher and finally ends in the bed where they fall asleep exhausted in each other’s arms.

She also sees them returning to this apartment in traditional Naboo wedding garments (Ben’s mind tells her this fact) he carries her over the threshold and they have a romantic candle lit dinner before retiring to the bedroom where Ben takes his sweet time removing her wedding dress and they spend the entire night making slow, passionate love to each other. Rey feels her blood heating up at the images in Ben’s mind and his hand begins to trace lazy patterns up and down her exposed tanned leg. 

The final dream/vision Rey sees is further into the future, another festival day on Palace Plaza has come to an end and the Dyad are now heading home, with a little addition to the group. Ben is holding Rey’s right hand and his other is holding a tiny girl firmly in place on his shoulders. The girl has beautiful tanned skin like Rey’s and her eyes. Her dark wavy hair is pulled up into a braid crown with a slim green ribbon threaded through it. She is wearing a outfit of green and gold leggings and blouse and despite being exhausted is still eating Gungan Gobstopper sweets and is giggling away and trying to repeat a melody she head durning the parade. Rey’s heart both sings and breaks at the sight of this little girl, her daughter, their daughter. So care-free, happy, surrounded by excitement, history, art, music, education and her family. This little girl has both of her parents who are devoted to her well-being, and show her every day how much she is loved and was wanted. 

As Rey slips out of his mind she feels Ben resting his chin on her head. Her eyes filled with tears and her core with desire from the images in his mind, but only one word comes to mind as she moves back and looks into Ben Solo’s eyes, taking his stubble covered face in her hands and she wipes a tear from near his lush lips. “Hanna” Ben’s brow furrows in confusion and she smiles explaining “Her name will be Hanna Solo”. 

His face lights up with understanding and joy, and hums in agreement “Yeah, Hanna Aldera Solo, that’s perfect” he pulls her closes and kisses her deeply with all the desire and passion flowing through his veins. Spurred on by Rey’s reaction to his dreams of their ‘wedding night’ and what he’d wished had happened after he’d murdered Snoke. Rey takes this opportunity to roll them over so he sits under her, placing her palms flat on his chest Rey can feel his heartbeat racing faster then the Falcon’s 0.5 hyperdrive. She can also feel the evidence of his eagerness resting beneath her backside and when she gentle moves to sit back, the groan that leaves Ben’s lips is nothing short of desperate. 

“Please don’t do again Rey, otherwise I’ll not be able to hold back” Rey nods and kisses the spot over his heart. “Well you cool your jets then too Solo, I don’t know about you but I could sleep for days. And anyway we’ve got plenty of time for everything I saw your dreams”. She climbs off him and snugs into his stand, arm snaking round his waist. 

Ben glances at her smiling and asks “Forever ?” as he links his fingers with hers. Rey smiles happily up at him and nods “Forever !!”, together the Dyad close their eyes absolutely exhausted but excited and hopeful for the future, their future, and the future of the galaxy. One where a little girl called Hanna will be loved and cared for everyday of her life, by parents who fought to save each other and be together as the force had willed it from the moment each had come into the galaxy. 

The End 😊


End file.
